Unforgivable
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Keira takes a dark path. Chapter 2 sequel added: Jak finds out what Keira has done. Warnings: Character death and dark emotional themes and Jak and Keira bashing. JxK JxA
1. Oh my love, please don't cry

**Title:** Unforgivable

**Author:** Quick-demon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters in the 'fic but I do own the idea. Oh and I don't own any GC's music. I'm just a fan.

**Rating:** PG-13. Im sticking to the old rating system but you'll find the new rating system with the fic. Perhaps I should put it up a little more...Surprisingly there is only one or two swear words in the first chapter. Second is a little more angry.Its rated more for its dark emotional content.

**Genre:** General, angst, dark, tradgedy

**Game:** Jak 3. After the game. **Focusing on Jak and Ashelin kissing at the end.**

**WARNINGS:** **Semi-Major Character death. More than one death but not destressing though, but characters do die... ****dark** emotions and **dark** tendencies! Brave this 'fic if you dare or heed my warnings. Just don't complain if you didn't recognise the warnings.  
KEIRA BASHING, JAK BASHING and Ashelin and Jak fluff! And Keira and Jak relationship. Um insanity is ensured and its emotianlly strained.

**Please, please, please read the warnings andbe aware ofthem before you read! **

**Summery:** Keira takes a dark path. Jak finds out what Keira's done and confronts her.

**Author's notes:** This is a dark 'fic. I dunno why I keep writing about Keira and her feelings... maybe I too feel betrayed that Naughty Dog didn't put Keira in very much. But this isn't about me, its about challenging! Challenge of your perception of Keira. Jak has an excuse to go dark... why not Keira? Well she doesn't have an excuse... What if Keira couldn't accept that Jak kissed Ashelin and like her better?

I haven't been in this fandom in ages and I'm glad I'm posting here again! YAY!

Thanks to Sepherasaiyan for beta-ring this fic.

This 'fic was inspired from the bandGood Charolette, their songMy Bloody Valentine. Its from their previous album The Young and The Hopeless.

Enjoy!

* * *

Keira sobbed alone in her dark and cold room. Kiera has never been the same since it happened. She laid on her side, in a foetal position, she mourned the heart ache and loss. She had spent may nights like this, not knowing what to do but to cry for her loss. She lost the person she loved the most, and that was Jak.

On that day in the desert, he broke her hopeful heart and sealed it with a kiss. She felt in some way used, she would have done anything for him. She just loved him too much. Then _she_ had to go and steal him away with her charms, with her sex appeal and likeness. Jak fell for her and threw Keira away, as if she was a scabby piece of Yakow meat. Keira was sick and tired of being the third person in things.

Anger burned within her on this particular night of self pity. Angry thoughts clouded her mind, **_He cheated on you. He deserves the pain he gave you. She took him away from you..._** Her sorrowful tears turned bitter with hate and gritted her teeth against the dark emotions that swelled from within her. _Jak would regret that he ever kissed Ashelin._

That lonely night in solitude with her own thoughts an idea formed in her mind. It was born out of anger, resentment, revenge and spite. It was dark, sinister... _no I can't! **Yes you can**, _Another voice formed in her mind. _**You can, he deserves it, she deserves it. They both deserve it**. **He used you. She took him away from you. They are both guilty!**_ She slowly nodded wiping her tears away as the idea became more and more believable. _They deserve it..._

It was a stormy night when she put her plan into action. The Naughty Ottsel was warm from the cold rain and had the familiar smell of Ottsel and alcohol. Keira sat in the booth next to the door, her back away from it. She wore dark clothes that suited to her plans for later on. Her scotch lay full on the table as she awaited her target.

Tess was polishing glasses but kept glancing to the isolated figure in the corner. She never seen Keira like this before. Keira was the happy and chirpy girl that had enthusiasm and love for life. Now she isolated herself and put up some kind of barrier to stop what ever could hurt her again. Everyone knows what happened and Tess tried to comfort Keira but she wouldn't have it. She had grown hard with deep hurt in her emerald eyes, which seemed impossible for her. Her pristine cheeks were pale and ghostly... all life was sucked out and replaced with something... else.

On time Keira's foxy target strolled through the door. Her red locks bounced as her butt swished in time with her leggy stride. She wore her original KG uniform... if you call what she wears uniform. Keira watched with a hard stare as the soldier sat down at the counter and ordered a drink.

Ashelin had a hard day. There was so much to do to rebuild this city. The war almost destroy everything, economy, jobs, businesses, homes and much more. She could only do so much. This would defiantly be the death of her. She took a sip of the bitter brew and let the alcohol wash away her worries and fears. Let her weary body rest.

The familiar swish of the bar door sounded. She didn't turn around but she could identify who was approaching. The footsteps, the breathing, the smell of man and sweat were familiar to her senses. She could feel his strong warm presence as he sat down next to her. She closed her eyes to let his presence envelope her. She felt his strong but gentle arm around her as she leaned against his strong masculine body. She breathed in his smells and let her bones rest in his arms.

"I missed you" his quiet rustic voice washed over her like a gentle spray from the ocean. It made her feel giddy but she kept it under wraps.  
"You're not the only one" she replied in an equally quiet tone

Keira watched them in a jealous silence. Jak held Ashelin in his arms so tenderly. Tears sparked in Keira's green eyes again. They were ones of loss. Jak had once did that to her. She once bathed in his strong presence and rested in his arms. She longed to be there again, just for him to hold her so tenderly, to feel him and telling her he loved her. _Don't think about it..._ Then those tears turned angry. _He's using the same technique on Ashelin._ _That gesture is mine and not that stupid red haired bitch's!_

She gritted her teeth and screwed up her eyes as a single tear slid down her pale cheek.

Her moment of sadness gone she opened her emerald eyes. They were dark, full of jealousy and hatred as she saw the two part then drove together into a passionate kiss. Keira looked away in disgust. Now it was time to make her move. She got up and approached the counter. She slid in the seat beside Ashelin and reached out to her glass. She dropped a white tablet, which fizzled and dissolved in the dark gold beer. A triumphant smile played on her lips, unfamiliar with her pristine features.

"Keira!" Jak's voice yelped

Keira turned to look at Jak. He tore away from Ashelin and stared at Keira, looking like his hand was caught in the cookie jar. Keira secretly indulged in his embarrassment and awkwardness as Ashelin looked at Keira as if she was an annoying fly. Jak's blue eyes looked around wildly and he stuttered, expecting the aqua haired girl to explode.

But she didn't.

"I should go," Ashelin got up but was stopped by a hand  
"No don't leave on my account. I'm finished here anyway," Keira stood up, keeping her gaze upon Jak  
"Keira..." Jak felt he should say something  
A clever smile appeared on her pale lips, "You have your prize Jak, but you don't know what you got until it's gone"

With that she left the bar.

The clock struck midnight when Jak came out of the bar with Ashelin heavy in his arms. Rain poured down on the them soaking everything to their core. Ashelin was oblivious, stumbling around and giggling from her intoxication. From what? The logical assumption would be alcohol...

Jak seated her in the passenger side of the blue cruiser. He jumped into the driver's side and powered up the vehicle. He didn't drink that much so he was alright to drive home... at least more sober than Ashelin was.

The vehicle hovered into the air and sped off into metropolis, unaware that someone was following him.

Jak couldn't stop thinking about Keira earlier that night. She was so different. She wore dark clothes, her smile was somewhat clever and her eyes had a glint of... something. Quite frankly it scared him. _How did Keira end up like that? Is this my fault?_

Jak admitted he was immature with his feelings. He shouldn't have just dropped Keira like that, but the heart wants what the heart wants and it wanted Ashelin. He and Ashelin had much more in common and he could fall in love with her everyday. Being imprisoned for 2 years just left his relationship with Keira high and dry. It wasn't much of a relationship anyway. It was more of a crush on her side.

When Jak had kissed Ashelin on that victorious day he actually tried to avoid Keira. Only because he was scared of her reaction to him. He knew of her feelings and he knew his actions. Jak the big hero! He could face the Dark Makers but he couldn't even face Keira! Keira didn't talk to him from then on... only tonight she spoke to him and they were words of spite.

He shivered and it wasn't from the rain.

Jak had to do something to salvage this situation. He couldn't let this continue. He had to stop running and face Keira. There was too much hurt then but now it seems not so raw... maybe they could talk things through. He hopped it wasn't too late. Keira looked in worse shape then he ever seen her. She looked more... he hated to say it, _dark_.

Rain poured from the heavens, when Jak finally reached Ashelin's home in the Water Slums. Well what use to be of the Water Slums. Ashelin preferred to live near her work, which was the Defender's HQ. Ashelin was asleep. She looked so peaceful and gentle when she slept. Jak brushed a red wet lock out of the way and kissed her gently on the forehead.

He bent over and picked the sleeping woman up. She felt limp in her arms. He opened the door and ascended the flight of stairs. He deposited her on her bed and tucked her in tenderly. He showed affection again by a kiss on the cheek before backing away from the door.

"G'night" he whispered, "I'll be back"

He looked upon her limp form longer before he turned to leave. He quietly slipped down the stairs and locked the front door behind him. He slid into the cruiser and headed for the Defenders HQ to return the cruiser.

He would be only gone for five minutes.

A dark figure appeared at the front door. Cloaked in darkness, it picked the lock and entered. Keira knew Jak would be back soon since he and Ashelin were together now. She shoved the thought away as she quietly ascended up the stairs and entered the bedroom.

Thunder rumbled in warning but the soldier was out cold, not from alcohol but from a different drug. No Krimzon Guard would let someone into their home like this...

The figure approached the bed. Something silver passed across the moonlight and slipped into the mechanic's hands. Emerald eyes looked upon the woman with contempt as the blade was raised.

_No I can't do this... _Her strength faltered and the blade was lowered. **_Do it! He deserves it! She deserves it! They both do! If you can't have him then no one can!_**

Keira closed her eyes, raw emotions of betrayal, love, lust, revenge, spite, lies, hate, pain, jealously and despair reappeared in her moment of remorse. Urging her to complete what she had set out to do and don't back down. Her eyes closed, her face strained with emotions, a single tear trickled down her cheek as she re-gripped the blade and raised it up again.

**_If you can't have him then no one can..._**

"No one can..." she whispered before she set it in stone

The knife came down to its target. It slid into the victim's flesh and stood stiffly within her grasp. Blood oozed out of the wound. It poured out, leering at her, telling her of her unforgivable sin. Her eyes were full of shock as tears came freely.

She had done it.

Just as quickly it had started it was over. Blood dripped to the white carpet. She was reminded of the evidence of what happened here. Jak would be returning soon to find her here, she had to leave. She backed away from the deathly scene before rushing down the stairs and ran out the door. Rain commenced to soak her as she sped down the path away from the murder. Then she fell to the ground as her knees went weak and she laid there. Her tears danced with the drops of rain, dropping freely she sobbed uncontrollably.

Through her blurry vision of moisture she saw blood on her hands, she didn't know how they got there but she had to get rid of it. They were evidence of her sin. Bright red, filthy and horrible blood ran through her fingers. It wasn't her blood she had spilt. It was done out of her own emotional jealousy.

Blood had diluted with the rain but she needed more water to get rid of all of it. She felt dirty and sick. She staggered to her feet and kept on running until she reached a fountain. She collasped over it and dunked her hands into the cold water. She rubbed and rubbed her hands and just like that her hands were clean but not purified.

They were stained.

Stained with her filth. Stained with her guilt. Stained with her jealousy.

Stained with death.

Water turned a light pink colour. The foreign blood still tried to condemn her of her actions. Glaring and leering at her and yelling at anyone who saw it, that this was her doing.

Revenge wasn't so sweet.

She broke down and cried again at the edge of the fountain. Through her guilt and remorse she felt it was worth it. Jak would know what it feels like to loose someone he held so dear. She was determined for him to pay, for every ounce in her recognises that this was justice. Justice for her emotional hurt and pain. _**He did this to you... he made you like this**, _the dark voice came back. She just sobbed.

Deep down she would always love him, despite all these feeling she had. She felt she had a right to him. She was the first one to lay eyes on him. No one else could have him.

"No one else..."

* * *

**The End** (**NOT!** please continue to the aftermath of Keira's doings. Please remain seated at all times and keep your hands inside the vehicle) 

I know, its dark and its a scary side of Keira but I'm here to challenge. The mind is a strange thing, even the best neurologist and phycologists don't fully understand all aspects of it. Anyway Keira isn't just another pretty face.

So if you like it or hate it don't hesitate to give me a review!


	2. I want the truth

Author's note: Sorry for not putting this up earlier. I've had exams. That's my excuse... other than limited access to the net. I decided to add this chapter for the consequences of Keira's actions. Some reviewers requesting for a second chapter or speculating on what could happen. Usually I would have no idea how to address this but thanks to my muse (he finally got off his lazy butt) I can lay some demons to rest... or birth some...

Curious? Lets hope curiosity doesn't kill that cat...

This was written on its own. I had put lyrics in it but since new rules 'rule out' that possiblity they're gone.The missing lyricswill make little difference to the quality to the story.

**There is swearing content in this part and the f word is used but isn't spelt. So if you get offended by the f word regardless of how it's spelt then don't read this part of the 'fic. **

Oh and a 'nice' surprise. I added it in to make up for my late-_late _posting. It wasn't part of the original but I decided to put it in. Excuse me while I re-label this 'fic as a tragedy.

Have a nice day. (cheezy smile)

* * *

Blood. 

Jak's heart thudded. Thumping of his own blood echoed in his ears as his body and mind were suspended in animation. In that split second a million thoughts exploded in his brain. _What happened? Who was here? Who's blood is it? Ashelin! Is Ashelin injured? Is this her blood? Is she alive?_

Concern for Ashelin made Jak snap out if his state and run past the open door, race up the stairs and burst in the bedroom.

"Ashelin!" his cry met an empty room.

Darkness was there to greet him. The atmosphere was heavy and claustrophobic, as if the very darkness was thickening the air. A familiar smell and feeling crept upon him and he knew it well. He recognized the same smell and feelings from prison. His blue eyes darted around to confirm his instincts. Ghostly moonlight penetrated through the eerie black of the room revealing a still form underneath the pale white sheets. He instantly knew it was Ashelin, even with her with her back to him.

"Ashelin..." Jak approached the form daring to hold on to the last bit of hope that dangled mockingly in front of him

His eyes caught on the blood on the floor. His heart accelerated in fear. He feared the worse. Should he grasp onto hope?

Deep sapphire eyes went wide with horror and shock at the sight before him. A knife stuck out from the middle of Ashelin's chest. Free crimson stained the fluffy white carpet flooring. Jak's knees went weak and so he fell to them, his eyes transfixed on the sight before him. His mind astounded at what he saw.

His hope disintegrated like water through fingers. She was dead.

_She's gone..._

Her sweet smell, her red locks, her military charms, her dazzling smile...

_She's... gone..._

She was there for him when he was at his lowest...

_She's really gone..._

Gone. Jak was only gone for five minutes...

_Five minutes._

In silence he bowed his head hiding the mourning tears underneath the shadow that hid his eyes. Only revealed by hushed trickles that streaked down his pale cheeks. It was evidence he hurt deeply inside. Thunder rumbled in the background but it was lost on deaf ears. His body shivered but grown men didn't sob and so it was reasoned to the wet clingy clothing he wore. He did nothing to warm himself against chill that was settling in. _I should have been here, I should have seen this coming, she was too limp in my arms... Its all my fault!_

He felt like someone took a piece of his heart away leaving an empty black hole. An endless abyss of pain and sorrow that Jak thought he had closed but wrenched open by this latest scene. This was another tragedy to add to the list of those he knew were lost or dead to him.

He lost a lot in his life but this death took more of a personal toll. Sorrow tears turned bitter as anger built up within him. His mind began to comprehend the sickly scene before him._ Some one killed her, murdered cowardly her in her sleep. This was vengeance for her or to personally attack me..._

Emotions of anger, pain, regret fueled by grief rose sparking new hot tears in his blue eyes. His fists clench with hidden rage as his breathing quickened to raspy breaths. He gritted his teeth against the overwhelming feeling that threaten to make him choke and sob for his loss again.

His throat ripped a growl as he struggled to his feet. His head heavy with dark emotions. These were familiar and they'd haunted him for the first few years here in Haven. These emotions stirred a being within. Contained by the darkness of the deathly room the face of the black-eyed monster revealed itself. Dark pools reflected the moonlight, white teeth glisten in the pale darkness as neon purple sparks marked its coming

"Rrrroaaarrrrhhhhh!" an inhuman growl hummed, "They will pay!"

In an instant Jak's face returned to normal but the beast was far from hidden. His sapphire eyes were stone cold as he looked upon the floor. The trail of dried blood led out the door. With a rock like stance he followed the trail down the stairs and out the opened door, his thoughts was of anger and revenge as his concentration was fixed on the bloody trail. Wrath clearly in the scarred man's eyes.

Rain met him as he stepped outside. Thunder rumbled over head as lightning streaked across the sky. Jak didn't take notice as he followed the permanent dripping trail. Blood forever stained with the sinful events that happened here this night. His thoughts brooded over one thing and that was to find and kill the son of a bitch that had done this.

This newly built section of the city symbolized new beginnings and now it only harbored old wounds.

The trail led to a fountain. He stopped as a figure sat by it sobbing. The blood led right to that person. The beast and its burden reappeared in spirit. _This was the killer._ Jak's face screwed with rage and thrust forward, pushed and grabbed the person by the collar of their black coat. With cold fury in his eyes he draw out his gun and pressed it to the figure's face as he draw that person close to his face.

"Who are you?" he roared shaking the person he held, "Who the hell are you?"

Harsh pained breathing met his ears. The panting was feminine. Frizzy green hair fell away from the face and he was met with emerald eyes. His furious flare quickly died as recognition sparked within his own deep blue eyes.

_Keira? _

"Keira?" voicing her name set the realization in stone

No words were spoken as their eyes did all the talking. Keira looked upon him with contempt as his eyes expressed confusion.

_You deserved it Jak!_

_I don't understand..._

_You dare act all innocent. You're not stupid!_

_I don't believe it... you-you can't..._

Keira yanked her arms out of his grip and pushed his gun away from her face with the back of her hand. Her angry stare bore into his surprised expression. Jak shook his head. His mind couldn't comprehend this awful twist of fate. In the process of his disbelief his eyes caught the fountain.

It was clouded with blood.

Ashelin's blood.

"Keira..." he trailed not knowing what to believe. Willing this was all a mistake, willing that she was an innocent bystander in all this. Wrong place at the wrong time sort of thing...

_Keira couldn't be capable of this._

_Could she?_

Keira rose to her feet, challenging him.

"Go on kill me" she whispered leveling his gaze, "Take revenge on what I've done"

"You... you killed her?" Jak's eyes went wide in disbelief

"Mourn, cry and suffer for her loss" she challenged, "She is more worthy of you than I ever was. Go on, put a bullet through my head! All I can say it was worth it"

"Oh my god. Oh god... I-I don't understand..." Jak was still in shock

Keira's jaw tightened as her brow narrowed further and her glare piercing his face. Fury shook her features like a volcano that was going to explode.

And it did.

"You treated me like shit!" she roared, "Do you get that?"

Jak blinked at her outburst, beyond all comprehension and belief. His mind couldn't grasp this concept leaving room for her to continue.

"You cheated me! You used me!"

"What?"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" she screamed out frustration. _Why doesn't he get it!_, "Stop being so damn innocent because that's over!"

"Whoa stop for a minute!" Jak snapped holding his hand up. He was getting confused.

"No you stop!" she retorted, "You ruined my life, you cheated on me, you used me, you were thoughtless and careless, _and_ you thought you can get away with it"

"What? I don't understand! Get away with what?" Jak snapped fed up with the mystery game

"Isn't it obvious? I'll spell it out for you! Ashelin. The bitch! The woman you kissed! The one you betrayed me for!"

Jak stopped dead. His mouth went dry. His mind just grasped the very concept that Keira could have done this.

Keira's eyes glared accusing at him, "You thought you can just walk out and f- her? You think I will just fade away if you forgot about me? Well here's news flash for ya! I'm not going to be left out in the dark while you f- up the whole place! You may be the big hero but I know what a selfish bastard you really are!"

"So you killed her..." his tone was deathly quiet. His mind returned to the depressing darkness.

Keira reeled back in her anger but stood her ground. She composed herself, finally relieved that her message got across. Even if it was in such a fashion but what was done is done.

Her tone met his, "Yes"

"You killed her because of me?" Jak looked long into Keira's eyes.

She could see the raw emotional hurt in them. The pain she had caused. He looked like a beautiful Labrador puppy with big bright blue eyes that had just been kicked in the stomach then smacked a few times with newspaper. Suddenly her anger drained from her. Pang of guilt pricked in her heart. She felt like she wanted to cry and sob that she was sorry and not to look at her with those eyes...

_**This is what you wanted didn't you? **_the dark voice hummed softly in Keira's ear drums, _**Rejoice and be happy... he deserved it...**_

"Keira..." he shook his head, he could see her remorse.

He slowly watched her face shift to guilt as her eyes went glassy. In that moment she looked like the Kiera he though he knew. The innocent pristine face, the soft warm eyes... His anger and revenge was gone as now he knew the truth. _How could she kill her?_ His hurt from Ashelin's death was intensified by the fact that Keira had done it and she had done it out of spite...

Keira... out of all people that could have done this to him. The person that he would trust the most in his life, the person that was like family to him... the closest person that was close enough to stab him in the back.

_What on earth possessed Keira to do this? This wasn't like her!_ He known Keira since they were children and he knew for a fact that Keira didn't have the potential to do something so cold and thoughtless like this.

No way.

"You don't know what you got until it's gone" her voice was softly unlined with malice

"What?" Jak blinked trying to understand her point

"She's gone Jak. I'm gone. Now you have no one..."

The tone of her voice was more suited to someone more menacing like... geez all his enemies were arrogant. She wasn't arrogant but she sounds like she'd actually enjoyed it...this--this was plain... wrong.

So much for the Keira he once knew.

He didn't know her anymore.

"You're the one who's selfish Keira" Jak's voice was cold and toneless turning her earlier accusation

Tears formed in Keira's eyes as her fists clenched in her open palms. She gritted her teeth, hissing angry sobs.

"Selfish?" she hissed, "You're the one who just--just left me"

Jak couldn't believe Keira. _This was all wrong! She had no remorse for her own actions! She's disgustingly justifying a murder! A murder out of jealously! She's a f-ing selfish bitch!_

"You killed her out of you're own spite!" Jak raised his voice and spat anger finally claiming him, "You killed her for you're own sick twisted satisfaction!"

"I killed her so you would feel what I felt!" her scream was filled with sobs, "I cried every night, Jak! Every single night! It was like you were dead to me! You never spoke to me and you never cared about me"

"That's not true!" Jak defended harshly point his finger, "I cared about you! You were the one who never talked to me!"

"You _avoided_ me!" she retorted clenching her fists

Jak bit his lip to stop himself from retorting. He knew that was true.

Seeing she had leeway she continued, "And you left me alone"

"Since when? Its not like you're hopeless in taking care of you're self" Jak snapped sick of Keira playing the victim act

Her jaw set, he could see her recovering from that venomous attack. He inwardly flinched but he couldn't control himself. His head was swimming in shock, disbelief, anger, spite, vengeance and a million other emotions that change every second. His dark side didn't help out either. It was on the verge of popping out.

Anyway, he had nothing to apologize for. Keira was the one who did the killing.

"No but at least you could have give me a reason... something!" she ended tiredly

"So you kill Ashelin to get me to listen to you?" Jak snarled in anger as it rose again

"No! I killed her so I can get back at you!"

Tense silence came between them. The sound of rain filled that silence with its soothing sounds but it did nothing to dampen the atmosphere.

"You killed her for revenge" Jak said finally his voice once again low but dangerous

Keira glared at his downcast face. Jak heaved harsh breaths as if he ran around with bad asthma. He was hurting bad. Guilt seeped in again. Her actions seemed wrong and unjustifiable.

**_He deserves this... all the heart ache and torment he gave you... _**the cold voice justified her actions convincing her what she done was ok

Her lip trembled.

"Yes. Yes I did" she answered his statement and voiced her satisfaction but her tone betrayed that satisfaction

For some reason it didn't seem so satisfying anymore. She felt this horrible regret in her heart but every time she did she justified it.

_**He deserved it...**_

_**He deserved it...**_

_**He deserved it... **_

_**If you can't have him no one can...**_

"I would have never expect this from you Keira" his voice was disappointed

"No you wouldn't would you?" she sneered, "I'm just something to play around and leave thinking you can do what ever you like with no consequences"

"I... trusted you" his voice was pained looking at his open hands emphasizing with them

She stopped her sneering and paid attention.

"I trusted you with my-my... life" his eyes looked at the stone path but his sight was in his mind, "You're my... family. The only one I've ever really known..."

Tears formed in her eyes as guilt claimed her once again. _**Guilt is such an annoying feeling... why do you even bother feeling it? It only stops the satisfaction...**_

"And this is how you betray me?" he asked rhetorically, "This is how you go about 'getting back at me'?"

"You betrayed me first" she started to sob holding on to something that didn't condemn her actions.

"That's no excuse for killing her" he snapped back and sneered, "So if Daxter betrayed you... would you kill Tess or if you father betrayed you would you go and kill him too?"

"Shut up!" she screamed tears lost in the rain, "Just shut up!"

"There is nothing! NOTHING! You can say or do that will make this ok Keira! Because this wasn't ok, in fact far from it! You killed another human being because you were jealous! F-ing jealous!" he yelled over the patter of rain releasing his emotional tension

"Don't you dare lay the guilt card on me!" she screamed

"WHAT! _You_ should be_ feeling_ guilty! _You_ killed another human being!" Jak roared not believing how self-centered she was, how unremorseful she had become.

"Oh what, and you haven't?" she snapped back in anger

That caught Jak unexpectedly.

"Just because you go insane with your... dark side doesn't mean you have an excuse Jak!" she yelled sobbing

"Its not like I want to kill them!" Jak snapped back, his eyes showing deep hurt and pain, "I had no choice... but you, you had a choice and what's worse that you did it to hurt me. You weren't even under any... power or influence! You did it... you did it out of your own spite"

**_Good you deserved it, thinking you can deceive and hurt us with no consequences..._**

"Good! I hope I hurt you really bad" she venomously spat emotion and words seemed foreign, "Because you deserved it!"

Anger clamed Jak. Keira was unrepentive of her actions, she couldn't see what damage she'd done and what's worse... she loved it. She fed off his pain for her own satisfaction. The creature within stirred as Jak breathed heavily in his fury. Acting on emotion and instinct he grabbed Keira. She struggled against his iron grip as his dark side took a physical form.

"Kill me, it's worth it!" she stared defiantly into the demon's dark eyes

"I wont kill you. It would be just so convenient wouldn't it" he sneered, "To leave the consequences to others, aren't you such a lovely girl. I'm not the one who is selfish. It is you Kiera, you just want an easy way out of all this. You don't want to face the consequences"

"F- you!" she spat, "Let go of me!"

Jak held onto her, "If you want to die, you can die slowly"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"See that's where you're wrong. You think I wont touch you but the thing is I don't care anymore. You betrayed me and I now see you as my enemy and you know what I do with enemies?"

A chill ran up Keira's spine. Jak's black merciless eyes stared back at her. While in this state his dark emotions are free and influence most of his actions. Rule number one: Don't piss Jak off. Rule number two: See rule one. She pretty much pissed him off.

She could feel his hot breath, the dark pools held no mercy or remorse. For a moment they held the horrors of pure evil, like the very devil himself was here to torture her with his cruel and tormenting actions for his own enjoyment, but then it was replaced with another look. It was familiar, even if it was angry, she knew Jak was still there.

Right now it seems his thirst for revenge was winning over his conscience.

**_He's scaring you... don't listen to him. If he hurts you he'll regret it later. He can't bully you with his dark side,_** The dark voice convinced her _**He'll never forgive himself if he ever killed you.**_

A cold heartless smile spread on her lips. It was unsuited for her face, so her features molded to it.

"You can't bully me Jak. I'm not afraid of you. Make me suffer Jak. I deserve it after killing your 'one and only love'" she sneered

"I had no place in there did I?"

"You had a place Keira"

"Don't you see, that's the thing" she responded, "I had a place but it was the wrong place"

"Are we going for prizes now?" Jak said sarcastically

"I wasn't in the place that Ashelin was. I was just second best. Just a friend and nothing more, but I was more Jak. I was more!"

"Only to you"

"No!" she said stubbornly, "_I was more!_ You denied that and pushed me away!"

"Its all in your head!"

"I'm not crazy!" she cried, "I was more! You betrayed me! I was more than her! She stole my place!"

"You're jealous" he replied black eyes looking on coldly

Another shaft of silence came between them again. Another battle fought and Jak had won it. Keira's eyes were squinting in hidden tears. Her denial was apparent. Jak released her and his anger died away. He returned to his normal configuration. He saw no need for his display anymore.

Keira gave in "Yes, ok I am jealous! I killed that bitch because I want to get back at you! And you know what Jak? I'm glad I did! I'm glad I killed her so I can't see what I miss everyday, I can't see how you hold her like how you use to hold me and I can't see you ever being happy with anyone else but me!"

Silence came again. Rain drizzled peacefully about them, oblivious to the emotions that conflicted between the two for the past hour.

"Only me..." She choked on her tears.

Jak looked at her with utter disbelief. Keira had lost it.

_**If you can't have him then no one can... He is your right...**_

Jak looked upon her bewilderment. He couldn't understand how Keira can act this way... after all she's done, after what he tried to make her see. She wouldn't see it from her point a view, she refused to take responsibility for her actions and realize what she had done.

"I love you" she whispered shaking her head, "You're mine... I loved you first... I excepted who you were... I supported you where I could... I would have done anything for you, _anything_ and yet you just left me out in the cold picking up the pieces of hope that I had in our lives. Ashelin's dead. Its only me and you..."

It was then Jak realized that Keira was obsessed.

Obsessed with him...

Keira had cracked. Something from within her mind just snapped and he was the main contributor... hell he was _the_ contributor and Ashelin's death was a consequence. A really bad, sick and twisted consequence.

Whether this happened just now or ages ago... it was evident that in this state he couldn't reason with her.

"You-you... need help" Jak said quietly knowing this whole mess started with his own desires

"I need you" she replied sniffing

Jak shook is head convinced of her denial, "I'm serious Keira, you need help"

"I don't need f-ing help!" she screamed, "I want you to suffer for what you've done! I want you to come to your senses and love me again!"

"I suffered for 2 f-ing years!" Jak couldn't help himself and shouted, "Isn't that enough? I suffered for _two_ god forsaken years with no hope and no happiness! Now I found something that could heal that and you, _you_ take that away from me! All for what? Your own f-ing jealousy! I should be the one holding the gun to your head Keira! You're the one who should suffer for my loss! I should be taking revenge on _you_!"

Keira reeled back at his outburst. Jak sighed heavily and shook his head knowing reasoning was a hopeless cause. A grasping of straws.

"But I wont"

The emotions were too much and Keira wasn't in any normal state of mind to comprehend any feelings but her own. He couldn't make her see that he never loved her, that she dreamt the relationship between them. If there was no relationship then why does he feel like he cheated on her? Why does he feel responsible for this whole mess? Why did he feel that he brought this upon himself?

_Because you ignored the signs..._

_You ignored her..._

_You never talked to her after the incident..._

_You knew she wasn't going to react well._

_However, you never thought how far she would take things..._

His mind circled with emotions that burst in a million shapes and forms at once. He couldn't think straight any more. He couldn't take it any more. His message wasn't getting across to Keira. He was so tired, emotionally and physically. He looked at Keira. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, they looked hopeful yet malicious. It was scary but Jak wasn't afraid. She wasn't herself. He understood that now.

Not that it comforted him. Not that it compensated for his loss.

"I love you..."

"Well I don't!" he snapped sick of her behavior, "I never have Keira! It was just your imagination!"

"No!"

"I never left you because we had nothing between us!"

"No!"

"Ashelin had nothing to do with this! This was just stupid idiotic jealousy! Most of it wasn't real!"

"No!" Keira shook her head, "It's real! It's real! You can't deny that!"

"No it wasn't! Anyway if you think killing Ashelin will get me to love you? You have a strange way to get guys to fall in love with you. Maybe you should work on your bedside manner!" he spat with sarcasm, most originated from none other than Daxter.

"What we had was real! You're lying!" she shrieked then the realization hit her, "You hate me! Oh god you hate me! All this time you hated me!"

There he went, always with his hot temper and not his head. _Did I take this a little to far?_ He didn't mean for that interpretation of his words.

"Keira..."

"You used me!" she screamed

"Keira we never had any interaction!"

"We did!"

"No we didn't! We never even had a relationship! Remember?"

"SHUT UP!" she screeched, "Shut up! You're lying! You're justifying! I hate you! I hate you! How could I ever love you? You're such an arrogant jerk! You're just a big f-ing fake!"

She finally broke down in harsh sobbing. Jak ran his hands through his fluoro hair. Keira was going through some sort of mental breakdown. Did she really believe they had something? He never remembered interacting much with her before Ashelin. He never held her like he did for Ashelin. Maybe if she was in need of comfort but that was out of a brother-sister love which he'd shared with Keira since they grew up together.

Ok Jak knew of Keira's crush on him, but they never had a relationship. He was afraid to face up to her because of that crush. Her feelings were strong, even so much so that when Ashelin stepped on the scene she defended her 'position' with him. All this started with a seed and it grew into a monstrous plant.

_We never had anything. Was this apart of her mind? Something she made up and convinced herself?_ _Was Keira really going crazy?_ He should have been more considerate since he knew about her crush but this... this was ridiculous...

This was too much for him. He turned and left.

Convinced of her own true cause, Keira couldn't get that Jak didn't even love her. That very thought made her breakdown and cry. So she convinced herself that there was something and this wasn't over some petty jealousy. It held much more purpose and substance than that.

Her sinful actions wasn't a waste of the costly innocence she had.

_**He loved you, he cheated on you... he deserved it...**_

"I should have been the one that could heal you, Jak" she whispered as she watched his retreating back, "Heal your emotional wounds in prison. I was there for you... We had spent wonderful moments together... you now turn your back on me. Do you deny us?"

Rain continued to pour, enclosing Jak as he disappeared into the night to pick up the pieces that shattered the fragile glass of happiness. A million tiny shards of happiness that he could not glue back together again. If he ever could there would be cracks and drafts through the glass. It was too hard to make the cracks disappear... the damage was done.

It would take forever to find every piece and glue it back together again.

Keira moved away and found some shelter under a overhanging of an entrance. She crawled away in the corner crying pathetically as she went. She curled up against the cold and rocked back and forth sobbing.

She knew she'd done a terrible thing tonight. She knew she killed the person that stood between her and Jak. Now there was nothing and Jak hated her more. She thought she could make things better. She thought to get rid of the opposition but it didn't work. She shook her head and tried to justify her actions and her argument.

_I did it because I love him too much._

_He hates me..._

Thunder rumbled over head as rain patted ever so lightly on the metal of the overhanging. Sounds delicately lulling her to a peaceful world, beyond her tormenting mind. Cold chilled to her bones but she could hardly feel it. She felt tired, so tired. Her pained sobs soon became sniffs as the cold seeped through her dark wet clothing. Drops from the heavens beckoning her to come into it's relaxing world. A world of no torment. A world of happiness. A world were she wouldn't be held accountable for what she had done. A world of love and forgiveness. Something she'll never get here again.

Soothing rain echoed in her mind. It was the only thing in her mind.

Patter, patter, patter, patter. Echoing in the abyss of her mind.

Patter, patter, patter, patter. Her head bobbed as eyes fluttered closed, she was exhausted.

Patter, patter, patter, patter. She was tired of these emotions, tired of feeling this way. She was so tired of living.

She was numb to everything but the temptation of forgiveness and release from the state she was in. The darkness beckoned her to a soothing and forgiving place, where she could be free and leave this all behind. The darkness brought hope for a better future than the one she now faced here in the city.

Her skin wet and cold as she sat curled within a corner. Her breathing slowed.

Her eyes closed forever. To join the tempting darkness, a magical place beyond her dreams that excepted her for who she was and never judged her for what she did.

A place that never existed.

* * *

**The End **(for real this time :)) 

The mind is a weird and mysterious thing. I told you. Keira walked a dark path. I warned you about the dark emotional content and I warned you about character death. So this 'fic was a little off from the mainstream of stories around here...

AHHHHH! Don't kill me! I don't know why I keep killing off characters! And to remind you all I am a Jak and Keira fan. Hard to believe that after this 'fic? Well its not, look who I killed first. :) And that doesn't mean I hate Ashelin. She's cool... as long she stays away from Jak. (Grrrr) But that doesn't mean I oppose Jak and Ashelin fics because I respect the author's views and opinions... oh god I'll just shut up now.

So... what do you think? Tell me you opinion. If you think this chapter didn't answer anything or evoked emotional changes and growth, tell me. If its sucked so bad that it made lollipops envious or it was so good that it makes your favorite thing, a thing of the past then tell me.

Please send your opinions to the review box below. I would like to know, what you think. (big grin) :)


End file.
